Talk:Main Page/Archive 7
Builds for Zaishen Arenas we have like builds for every other aspect of guild wars EXCEPT the zaishen arenas? why!?!Midget chinese 19:06, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Because we have a guide for it: see Guide:Zaishen Trapping. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:18, 16 January 2008 (EST) er...right so we have ONE guide for ONE build...what about all the other ones?Midget chinese 21:41, 17 January 2008 (EST) :Thats really the only one needed as its the best way to do it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:43, 17 January 2008 (EST) what if i found a better way? Midget chinese 02:53, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Put it in a build and see if people like it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:23, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::Have you guys adopted the policy of screw everything thats not the best? Thats not what I recall the founding idea of a build wiki was...-- 03:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::No, thats just what Unexist does now that hes a BM. Power has gone to his head, we should definitely kick his ass out. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:11, 20 January 2008 (EST) : QuotePut it in a build and see if people like it./Quote but hence the point of this thread: where?!?! Midget chinese 17:45, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Any build. If its a nuker, click this link: Build:E/Me Zaishen Nuker, edit it, and save it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:52, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::ta, thanks bro! altho just a quick question; when i'm done with it what to i put it's category under? ::::Hmmm... I'm not really sure... That might have been why it was made into a guide. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:00, 20 January 2008 (EST) new buildmaster! fire skakid My pve build rating is for a reason being removed from one of the mesmer builds many many times. The reason: the buildmaster doesnt like my vote! no buildmaster! new buildmaster! especially skakid he needs to excercise soem control over himself —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Klomi ( ) }. :You broke 1RV and NPA multiple times after your vote was removed and explained. You did nothing at all to justify your comment, and you were just plain wrong. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:08, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::"FUCK YOU SKAKID AND WIZARDBOY AND ALL THE OTHER FAGASSES THAT RUN THIS WEBSITE NO WONDER ARENA NET IGNORES YOU ITS CAUSE ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT CAN REMOVE VOTES ARE DOUCHE BAGS, JUST PLAIN OLD FUCKING ANNOYING SHIT-FACED DOUCHE BAGS!!! BUILD MASTER MY ASS! MORE LIKE COCK SUCKER MY ASS!!!!!" just incase anyone was wondering what he/she/it said. Person, you really need to cool it, that build is pretty good seeing as AI are stupid mofo's who attack/spell through just about anything. AoE 105 damage is pretty damn good, and the build it self is really nice. I really dont see what your problem is, you have played pve right?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:27, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Huh? yeah fuck pvx and its leaders, they got new leaders now right? wait whats happening here? someone trying to make a point? I need some sleep....-- 03:36, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::: To the doods who run this joint; ok so look, obviously some folks here aren't very happy with the way things are run here. I can see where this is coming from, most notably from the lack of reasoning and effort you once put into vetting and trialling our new builds. Usually the reasons for rejecting builds run along the lines of "i think its useless" and "i hate ranger/assassins" without giving anything meaningful or any tips on improving our builds. I know you guys are probably jus tired of both people just flaming you (see above) and the repetitiveness of some of the submitted builds, but you ARE getting heartless and most of us are noticing. Instead of just getting a new BM (cos let's face it, no leader is perfect), I say we just revamp what we currently have and put some more effort into the site that we all love and hate. For one, there is nothing in the buildmaking guide telling me to check the trashed builds in case an idea similar to mine was rejected before. And guys; please just give your comments more thought! :D alrite my fingers are going numb - hope this helps! Midget chinese 17:53, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::MIDGET CHEESE 4 BUILD MASTER!!! Lol, jk, but that is good insight. I, personally, hate the idea of a Build Master and think that we should all be equal on a wiki. If you give somebody too much power to change things, theyre gonna change things even if they shouldnt be changed. Also, its just undemocratic to value one persons vote over anothers. And, as Gcardinal says, this wiki is a democracy. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:17, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah, but tbh, it really isn't a democracy.Bob fregman 23:29, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::::We have multiple build masters. Some people know more about the game than others. Having build masters just recognizes that. And no, it's not a democracy. -- Armond Warblade 01:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) :To be honest i really havn't seen them abuse their powers nor have i seen a significant raise or lower from their 200% voting power, TBH, Skakid is doing a really nice job.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:49, 21 January 2008 (EST) :: I was most skeptical of all to BM idea, but it really turns out to be great and they really do a nice job. gcardinal 02:16, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::: BM's arent perfect, and neither are admins. but they all work. if it ain't broke, don't fix it. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 23:11, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::It means a lot to me to say that, I'm being sincere. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:17, 6 March 2008 (EST) New main page rage Fallout begins here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:38, 20 January 2008 (EST) :O drats 1 minute later :(. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) Was there a change in teh main page? Because now all of the builds are lining up on the right. Personally, I dont like it in case it is gonna be final, but I do like how pve is above pvp :). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Read right above. Auron liked it so I ninja'd it onto the main page for him. The idea is to add portals to the main page in some visible way. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:41, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::You did that quite well, but the rest of the layout doesnt seem too good. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] :::Yeah, it was a quick fix. Feel free to fuck up the editcopy if you have any ideas, though. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:43, 20 January 2008 (EST) Fixed. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:15, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Clap clap clap clap clap. Great Job. BaineTheBotter 02:08, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Now its good, good job Grinch :). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:23, 21 January 2008 (EST) First, someone needs to make Portal:Arenas, and Portal:Hero Battles. The links for portals all need to be blue =P. Second, I would get rid of the linked build categories and make them simply bolded, as the portals are now near the top of the page. GC's colors were fine btw, prefer them over this. GJ on portals though. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 08:05, 21 January 2008 (EST) reference to the game portal on the userpage ??(or that blue circles just a coincidence)--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 12:47, 21 January 2008 (EST) Teh new one is so damn awsome! :D--Overcow 14:19, 21 January 2008 (EST) Random Builds So i got bored and decided how long it would take until i saw a Great build lol, hit one at 12....Riff 23:23, 24 January 2008 (EST) :...congratulations? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:40, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::got bored :P Riff 00:05, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Took 6 for me.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:10, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::Build:Team - 55 IW/Famine Team was the first one for me. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 00:14, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::The coward paragon came up as my 4th one. I must be lucky. Pluto 05:28, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Build:W/any Bison Tournament KD Spammer 3rd try ;) -Icy- 69.159.200.89 17:43, 15 February 2008 (EST) Skill links to gww Is it my shitty internet connection or is gww not working?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:18, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Working now.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 09:19, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::If the links from here to GWW aren't working and you can't get to GWW otherwise, that's not our problem. -- Armond Warblade 18:00, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::When did you start linking to GWW? Guildwiki still tromps them, especially with feedback on talk pages of skills. Or are just sucking up so you get to be formally recognized?-- 19:17, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::This discussion has been had already Sefre... the links were changed right around the time of the Wikia Move. If I recall correctly, it had to do (at least in part) with Gcardinal's opinion of the Move. It has nothing to do with "sucking up," and insinuating things when you really have no idea what you're talking about (although you would have had you been around at any point during the rather protracted argument on just this subject) is simply inane. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:22, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::You put ones opinion over quality? -- 19:23, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Cardinal was not the only one who thought that we shouldn't be giving additional traffic to Wikia... In another sense, given the current state of affairs at GW, GWW may be a more stable site to link to. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:26, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Whatever, I gave up on this place long ago anyways, back to the shadows.-- 19:28, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::I have a question... why do you even care? You don't edit the site as far as I'm aware... all you seem to do here is to attempt to stir up controversy... honestly, isn't there something better you can be doing with your time (especially since you obviously don't care what happens)? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:30, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Wheres the fun in that? But maybe In a sub-conscience way I do wish well for at least the visitors of this site, either way it needs to be able to take criticism. It's a stupid thing to provide lower quality info because ya don't like the wikia move. :::::::::DE, if I wanted to stir up controversy, well you know I would be a lot bolder then this.-- 19:40, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::If you wanted to make your opinions known on PvXcode linking to the official wiki, you should have done that when the change was made. You're still perfectly welcome to link to either wiki using inter-wiki links. If you want to instigate things/be a dick/whatever you want to call it, go to the official wiki. (Glad to see you recovered your password, though.) -- Armond Warblade 04:21, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::If I remember right, I don't think that there was ever a clear cut winner in that poll. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 00:10, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::You remember incorrectly. See this. The winner was extremely clearcut- stay with Guildwiki instead of the piece of crap known as Guild Wars Wiki. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:19, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::You're interpreting it wrong, Grinch. The decision was extremely clear-cut in that we decided against making gw: link to the official wiki. Nothing was decided as to which wiki was better. -- Armond Warblade 21:10, 29 January 2008 (EST) WTF the main apge has all these swirly vortexes n shit and there is echo and frenzy and shit was it hacked or sumtin —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.188.238.12 ( ) }. :Fixed, was a vandal. –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724']] 00:04, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::What? -- Armond Warblade 01:52, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::: Not really hax0r3d...defaced temporarily. Here's what it looked like: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5318/pvxwikieditsg6.jpg ::::Wonderful. How'd it get like that? Where's the diff link? -- Armond Warblade 04:16, 27 January 2008 (EST) You know Rawr's goodnight sweet prince archive? COPY PASTA. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 05:59, 27 January 2008 (EST) :And the diff link would be in the featured builds template, Armond. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:04, 27 January 2008 (EST) Lol, someone tried to use my page stretch thing. Combined with the blinking X, it would be a force to be reckoned with. [[User:Misfate|'''Misfate]] 12:21, 27 January 2008 (EST) Links/Portals I just noticed that even though we now have the little portal bar below the news etc. we still have the links on the Build section thingy (e.g. "Alliance battle | Great | good" etc. clicking Alliance battle still links to the alliance battle portal, remove those links maybe? PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:42, 27 January 2008 (EST) making a build can someone tell me how and what i have to do to make a build. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Merc137 ( ) }. :Try here first: --Bishop 17:19, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::You can't. Only admins and their butt buddies friends may make builds. But if you feel like wasting time, click , click edit, copy all the text in the box, replace the name of the build with the name you want in your web address bar, then paste the text into the box and change it however you want, then save it.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' I came ( ) }. :::Erm... considering that very very few of the Admins ever create (or even rate) builds, I'm not sure where you're going with that stream of thought... however, to answer the original question, I'd suggest that you look at PvX:EB, PvX:FORMAT, PvX:WGB, and PvX:AVOID. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:28, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::Wouldn't that also fall under NPA?Riff 04:05, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::Meh. It's trolling, plain and simple, as the username alone shows. -- Armond Warblade 05:44, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::::i merely said NPA because i'm tired of seeing nothing but Admin bashing going on, its a bunch of bull. i think it goes against the policy.Riff 11:12, 2 February 2008 (EST) Builds by Profession I'm not sure if it's just me, but when I try opening any of the links under Builds by Profession, it redirects me back to the Main Page, even though when you hover the links, it displays the correct links, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Prefixindex&from=A/&namespace=100 , for example -Mike :same for me,and it happened earlier when i was trying to follow a link to something on DEs page (can't remeber why or where)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:55, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Links that are improperly formatted seem to redirect to the main page. -- Armond Warblade 14:23, 30 January 2008 (EST) Builds By Professions why dont the links work? they just reload the main page.Majikmajikmajik 15:14, 30 January 2008 (EST) :They should work now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:14, 30 January 2008 (EST) Thnx Alot. and speedy timing lol Majikmajikmajik 15:17, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Indent your commentsa by starting lines with 1 : per indent. And I'd already been working on it (it was pointed out in the section above this), so I actually edit conflicted with you when I was posting that I'd fixed it XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::wow i didnt even see the one above me wierd, heh ooh well thnx for fixing it, even tho it shows old and trashed builds, i like to see them for ideas for new builds.Majikmajikmajik 15:26, 30 January 2008 (EST) well, off subject with this, but while talking about builds by profession, would it be possible to make builds by elite? just wondering how hard that would be and/or if its even possible. --(it won't accept my wiki account in pvx, and you don't probably don't care, just to let those who are interested know.) Uberxman1028 :Just search for the elite in question, and you have to create a new account here since we're a totally seperate site. --71.229.204.25 20:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) Contests Banner Seems a bit too large, possibly make it a little smaller, and a different border?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:04, 30 January 2008 (EST) :It's a very temporary banner (hopefully)... it's simply there to provide easy access from the Main Page to the Contest Page in the interim until we can get a better banner. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:14, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Sounds good.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:51, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Heh, it's so razorized that until I read this, I thought it was just another banner ad. --Bishop 13:04, 31 January 2008 (EST) Standard Anti-Caster Counters Even though I am very sure that everyone knows what these are, I see it mentioned soo often on many builds that I suggest we should at least give it a page for reference, maybe put/find something on guildwiki and link to that. -- [[User:Emeralddragon2|'Emeralddragon2']] 16:31, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Just stuff like gw:Migraine, gw:Power Leak, and gw:Diversion (if that one can really be considered a caster counter). -- Armond Warblade 01:39, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::He wasn't asking, he's saying we should have a way to clarify what exactly they are. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:56, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::Thought we had a template for standard Caster/Melee(sp.?) you could use if you were that botherd?...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:30, 4 February 2008 (EST) Featured Builds Seems to be broken. I just replaced a build there, but there has been no changes on the main page. I checked the Builds template, and it displays the change, but nothing's happening on the main page itself. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:14, 7 February 2008 (EST) :Cache? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 08:56, 7 February 2008 (EST) the new thing does anyone know what the red dot on some of the skills means?Banditda 20:03, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Health sacrifice. They changed the icon and made it show up in more places. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:29, 8 February 2008 (EST) Good old times Hey, was it RawrRawr Dinosaur that created the 8,000 KB thing that broke my computer? He called it epic. And, is it still around?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:57, 8 February 2008 (EST) :The link is at the top of his talk page. Or just click here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:09, 8 February 2008 (EST) rating pages Personally, I made an account on PvX some time ago so that I could view ratings pages, as they are much more useful than the talk pages. Now I had to make some dummy edits to my userpage so that I could view them again. Perhaps all rating pages could be semi-protected instead? Those who want to cause harm won't be slowed down very much by requiring 8 edits, and many others (such as myself) have no wish to actually leave a rating, but merely to read what others have to say. Xiong Chiamiov 00:26, 9 February 2008 (EST) :Semi-protection is impossible at the moment, and I would expect it'd be difficult to code, but I didn't know you needed the 8 edits to even view the page, so I'll pass this along. -- Armond Warblade 18:22, 9 February 2008 (EST) :Simply get 8 edits and move on. It's just so we know your not a sockpuppet. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 19:14, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::That only really requires 1 thouhgh, not 8 (supose the other conts are for static(or is it dynamic?) IPs), even so i agree that we should be able to view rating pages without having got enough contributions....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:34, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::The problem is, we only require one, but when we delete a page, we also delete those contributions. So someone can go from 2 or 3 contributions to 0 if they're all on, say, a build's talk page. -- Armond Warblade 23:55, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::Fair point. Couldn't you make it then so if they make a contribution in their username space that they can edit, because that way if the page get's deleted, chances are they're not going to come here anymore (or for a good purpose at least)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 05:59, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::That's what we encourage people to do, generally. But making eight edits instead of one reduces the likelihood you're a bot or some such. -- Armond Warblade 20:15, 10 February 2008 (EST) MMORPG news Those news are not updated for a month. Not a problem (for me), just noticed. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:25, 10 February 2008 (EST) :It's an RSS feed from MMOsite. Don't feel like investigating, but it's possible that mmosite stopped updating the feed or something like that. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:30, 10 February 2008 (EST) Wiki I can't use any of the things on the bar ont he top of the edit box when i try and edit something. So what's happening, its the same as Gwiki.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:15, 10 February 2008 (EST) :User talk:Gcardinal#Editing toolbar ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:27, 10 February 2008 (EST) Thoughts on Ratings. 1). - Would it be possible to change the system to allow individual grades to be given at half-point intervals? 5.0, 4.5, 4.0, 3.5....etc. I often find it way too hard to to decide on a whole number. In my mind: 5 = awesome, 4.5 = great, 4.0 = good, 3.5 = average, 3.0 = sub-par, 2.5 and lower = varying degrees of badness Things would be more accurate if we could split the difference. 2). - The categories builds get placed into based on rating. I suggested before that "Great" should be 4.5 and higher, "Good" should be 3.75 to <4.5, and "Acceptable (Other working builds)" should be 3.0 to <3.75. I've yet to hear any good reasoning to oppose this. There are too many builds in the "Good" section for my taste and I don't see why a build that's less than a 3.0 average grade (ie. - a failing grade in school) should be considered Acceptable. Zuranthium 05:43, 11 February 2008 (EST) :There is a section on the Real Vetting talk page (where this thread belongs), that proposes a shift from 1-5 to 1-10 (which accomplishes the same thing as this proposal)... the only major source of dissent iirc is that it would require the re-vetting of every favored build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:00, 11 February 2008 (EST) :You wouldn't have to re-vet every build if you did in the half-point intervals I suggest, would you? Every vote would still be a valid one that way...people could simply go back and update their votes if they wished (of course, we also really need a page that shows all of our votes). Any thoughts on my second idea? (feel free to move this, btw). Zuranthium 15:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::We have to show our ratings, and if we made it 1-10 we could just double the scores from current. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:33, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Now THAT'S nice. I wish someone would have showed me that earlier. Doubling scores could also work. Any thoughts on the more strict build grades for "Good" and "Acceptable"? Zuranthium 17:22, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::All this is on the Real vetting discusion page, along with everyone's thoughts and vies. It's already been mentioned though that no major changes can be made until the search engine has been implemented (this has been stated By GCardinal i belive.)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:36, 11 February 2008 (EST) I can't find a build for a paragon for the norn tournament. Can anyone help? :Try http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/Rt_Norn_Tournament_Spirit_Farmer Riff 22:41, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Arent there any REAL para build? as far as i know there isn't ut that will work for any prof :) btw sign ur comments with 4 ~;s Riff 00:44, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::The problem is paragons are team-based characters, made with the idea that there'd be seven other people there for you to support and gain energy from. Paragons are bad in 4v4 and horrible in 1v1. -- Armond Warblade 00:55, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::The spectators count as allies. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 09:46, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::...Ooh. Still, they don't actually do anything, so things like GftE and Anthem of Flame become far less effective. -- Armond Warblade 16:03, 12 February 2008 (EST) Is there a way to get Pve-only skills using a tome? Is there a way to get Pve-only skills using a tome? :no cause pve skills arent profession speceficic --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:41, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Darn! "Dodge This" is too hard to get, i wish somone could run me. lol. :::lol? u can get it at the first quest of Dwarven Boxing in Gunnar's Hold... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) Cant find a build Im looking for a build that was on the old GW Wiki site, but doesnt seem to be on here, i'm not sure if it was already deleted due to ratings, or it was never posted. not sure where else to post this, so i guess ill post it here. I forget what it was called, but it was an anti-caster build that i enjoyed. Ill put the Template code here if anyone wants to see (OwBk0lezHPmz/r/x92fhu0MPC3B) :More than likely it was deleted. Regardless, it's gone through a number of nerfs. -- Armond Warblade 21:43, 12 February 2008 (EST) prof=A/? dag=9 dead=3 sha=12 cri=9Mantis StingStrikeStrikeStrikeof HasteNeutralityParadoxCharge/build Just make an account, and put this build on your userpage if you want it. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:01, 12 February 2008 (EST) i see, thanks for the help. New Featured builds those pve featured builds have been up for quite awhile, maybe routate them out for new ones? Majikmajikmajik 16:43, 14 February 2008 (EST) :You can change them by going to Template:Featured builds. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:11, 14 February 2008 (EST) 2 of the same builds on Front Page. wut? Rickyvantof 00:49, 15 February 2008 (EST) PvX Mini Skill Bar Decoder So I was thinking that in some cases the template can be very useful. We've already got a nice PvX Decoder, so after a slight tweaking it could decode template codes into too. Is it possible to make without much trouble? ~ ĐONT TALK 01:32, 15 February 2008 (EST) Dervish Avatars i think it's preety ahrd not to notice hte recent influx of derv. avatar builds. The main problem i see here is that these builds are all preety much identical, save for the form and perhaps an extra skill in it, otherwise IDENTICAL. I think we should either turn them into a guide, or jsut have one build for them all and jsut say "stick whichever form on the bar you like" kinda thing. Thoughts?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:48, 16 February 2008 (EST) :No, for the same reason we keep ranger builds separate. -- Armond Warblade 19:02, 16 February 2008 (EST) Build catagory for people who have two campagns. Hey is there a catagory for people who just has two capagns? I see that there's a catagory for each of the campagns but not for a mix of two. I'm trying to look for a good farming build but only have fac and nf, and most of the builds i see here has proph skills in them. Any response would be of great help, thanks. 71.230.143.52 01:08, 18 February 2008 (EST)Cresent :Sorry, we assume people have all four campaigns because that's how we make the best builds. -- Armond Warblade 01:38, 18 February 2008 (EST) Damage Per Second? I believe builds should be accompanied with an avarage damage per second number over 100 seconds, 20 seconds, and 5 seconds (or any duration really). This can be easily attained via the Master of Damage. This would be very nice for giving people a good idea in their head of the build's raw damage output. Now of course this doesn't apply to all builds, and many builds require the enemy to act, but I still believe it would help give a point of reference.--Kipp27 20:44, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Damage per Second every 5 Seconds? :P Rickyvantof 20:45, 22 February 2008 (EST) :That would give really misleading results for spike builds. For example, the old SP 'sin only had about twenty DPS. --71.229 20:58, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::I don't really think it's a good idea either. Specially 'cause it would only go for damage dealing builds. Paragons, Monks, etc. aren't based on damage... Rickyvantof 21:00, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::@71.229 .; the old SP pretty much killed a 480 health target in 3 or 4 seconds, brigning the DPS up to more then like 135 =P [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 10:52, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea, but its average DPS (over the whole time, not just while spiking) was much lower, because it did crap for damage unless it was spiking. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::the sins just exploded after killing someone to keep their DPS clean :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 14:49, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Featured Trials Is needed in my opinion. Trial builds don't get any love, especially considering the purpose of trial being improvement of the builds before submission, I think we need to make a 3rd column for trial builds. Currently Trial Builds is hidden away in Miscellaneous, and noone checks them. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:38, 24 February 2008 (EST) :/agree — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 03:43, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::/agree. But instead of an extra column i'd say make another row (or something that makes them below the testing/tested builds) otherwise your going to make the page wider(meaning the standard user (in 1024x768 (or w/e it is)would have to scroll across), or the names look bad. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 06:56, 24 February 2008 (EST) :::/agree for weight of numbers, everyone just goes into testing whereupon it gets voted as rubbish when sometimes only minor changes are needed to make it good. --Ckal Ktak 02:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Skills Why are they not updated? Rickyvantof 08:02, 24 February 2008 (EST) :We don't update them, BBshack (or something like that) has to, no-one here controlls that.....(though i belive we're working towards getting our own database so we can do it ourselvs...) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:04, 24 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh, I see. It's very annoying to click skills to check wiki all the time. Rickyvantof 08:05, 24 February 2008 (EST) Skill tip floaters question I'm curious as to how you could implement something such as the skill tip floaters on this site on another (a forum, for example). Is it simply CSS magic? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 12.215.227.244 ( ) }. :I would ask User:Gcardinal about that. He runs and started the site. It's mainly gwbbcode though anyways, which is found at gwshack ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:57, 27 February 2008 (EST) is this a good skill combination...just wanted to know before i go on further... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jtfire55/Sandbox [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:11, 28 February 2008 (EST) (I forgot to sign srry) :The main page isn't really the best place for that >.> ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:09, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Srry... [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:11, 28 February 2008 (EST) Random Question... Does anyone know where there are mobs of Minions or Spirits? * I think i've seen one in DoA, if so which part. * Also i have seen lots of minions forming next to Aavar the Fallen. Please Help...TY [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:19, 3 March 2008 (EST) Rit-600 Smite Today , i was in a CoF run where the rit was the 600 , instead of a normal monk. I was wondering if anyone here knows the 600 Rit build and would post it here? I would like to try it out as a alternative. thks much! ;) :look at the farming builds under all, its there. Rt 600Riff 00:46, 4 March 2008 (EST) hay guyz How do I add that nifty outdated tag to builds? --71.229 15:28, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Template:Build update ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:05, 6 March 2008 (EST) Skill updates We're 2 updates further and skills STILL haven't been updated. It's very annoying. Rickyvantof 17:06, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Not something we can control (yet). -- Armond Warblade 17:11, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::I know, which is why I think we should be able to control it. Rickyvantof 17:12, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::It's been worked upon, you jsut have to be patient.....things like that take time you know ;)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:45, 7 March 2008 (EST) PvXWiki In my opinion, it would be the best for mankind if this site was shut down. It - or better, the people reading it - lead to the ruin of Guild Wars. Brainless idiots coming here and copy the Flavor-of-the-Month™ Build, press 1-2-3-4 and start owning people. Creativity is non-existant as of today in Guild Wars. No one ever thinks of own builds anymore, they just come here, copy some shit off and start killing people. Everytime I see one of them Toxic Chill N/A, or Deadly Arts A/Mo, etc......I wish there was a broom to break and eat. :I'll get you a broom, but you'll have to get it out of your ass on your own. Lord Belar 17:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::/agree Lord Belar....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:09, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::No! He's right! I can't believe people are coming on here and using stuff! HURRY FFS! We have to shut the site down now! Someone get GCardinal and make him turn off the server! Hurry before another person gets virtua-pwnd by Anet's awesome balance skills! STOP THE INSANITY! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:12, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lol, what i love is how each build even has a counters section yet this person clearly fails so badly they haven't even looked at it...-GW is like rock paper scissors, there is no uber build, everything can be beat by something ;) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:14, 16 March 2008 (EDT)\ :::::This site is a good idea. It's people who can't think for themselves or try out something new that are the problem. --Kalas Silvern 18:43, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Build Ratings Does anybody think that PvXwiki might be able to design a new set of increments for the voting? i like the 4.5-5 Great rating, but with the Good rating theres too big of a margin. Alot of the builds in the Good rating atre actually at 3.51 (example) and one might be at 4.49 (another made up example). i think it would be nice if somebody could design it in increments of .5 like 5-4.5, 4.49-4.0,3.99-3.5, etc. It could be like amazing(5-4.5) ,great(4.49-4.0),good (3.99-3.5), other (3.49-3) and then last of all, barely viable (2.99-2.5). I think that this system could hepl alot in the wiki. Could somebody who knows how to edit a wiki with much skill (I don't think I could qualify as I am just an average Joe) edit the build rating system? continue posting back on these ideas here please.Klomi 17:43, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :There are 2 things you need to consider with something like that, first and most important on the real vetting talk page there is already talks going on about changing the vetting system anyway (so that it scales from 1-10 or you can have half increments (so still 1-5 but you can have .5, 1.5,2.5 etc))Secondly we're already disscussing the changeing of the margins to increase standards or make the vetting system more easily understood (not to sure how that one went (it ended up being verrrrrrry long)) Third (i know i said 2 but i thought of another) the names your suggesting, we've had discussion to rename the category's, but you ahve to take into account we don't want, for example,a barley viable catagory, it could have highly innovative builds(which again is something with changes under discussion but just bare with me....), we don't want people to feel they can't be innovative by saying "oh it's only really innovative, otherwise it's complete crap", otherwise people would stop being innovative-you see?, anway this topic and the one below are better suited for the real vetting talk page (it's under policies -> real vetting)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:01, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Innovation Rating - Not Needed Old Builds The Pew Pew Tanger (HAH! not Sundering Hunter!) is just a copy of my first ranger build, anyone remember it? If you go into my created builds, here, you can see the name, it's a copy since it uses some of the same skills as my build, the variants + the build itself is my build, and also, people kheep mentioning on the talk Expert's Focus + Prepared shot, which was the main idea of the build. Also, where is the thing that someone brought up that has a list of every build made. So, that i can show it on the talk of the Pew Pew Ranger so that since everyone thinks that build is so great, then mine, is almost the same, and was first, so mine shouldn't of been deleted.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:15, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Yours just sucked. It wasn't a real Turrets. Turrets don't really have much mobility, but a large range and tons of damage. Stop trying to steal the glory. --20pxGuildof 18:18, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::meh meh meh. meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:20, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::Your point being..? Corpse 15:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh. Lord Belar 13:04, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Comedy http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/Mo_UW_Solo&action=rate Is this allowed?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:56, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Why not? Come on Armond. It's perfectly fine.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:19, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Babelfish says... To never say never this thing fails or I will find you! And organizes it will not do it! You got that! I was accustomed to thinking eels and the sins are the largest farmers, but now I know really MESMERS are tallest! SPAAAAAAAAARTA!!!!!!!!!!! (It was supposed French being, so that no one would not include/understand it, it would be funny, but I cannot find a means of changing it in this language.) You guys got that? ~~ 22:31, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ugh, Google translated that wrong.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 10:42, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Looking for Paragon Running Build I tried looking, but I couldn't find any. [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) prof=p/mo command=12 prot=10 lead=8+1BenedictionMasteram UnstoppableTouchHexHarmonySurrenderRefrain/build lol --71.229 18:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Vanishing Builds It seems to me, that build are vanishing without a trace. For example there was a W/P build using Dragon Slash, Enduring Harmony and FGJ for enourmous amounts of adrenaline. This build is simply gone. I cannot find it in the build archive or anywhere else. I really liked this build, especially because you could spam Dwarfen Headbut with it. Another build i remember vanishing without a trace is a warrior build to farm Graw Stonereaper. Shouldn't these builds end up in the archived section if they fall out of favour? And how exactly does a build fall out of favor? Irkm Desmet 05:27, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Respectively: The builds you mentioned were probably deleted as dupes or inferior to other builds, builds get archived only if they were previously vetted as Good or above and then a game update or meta shift knocks them out of use. --71.229 05:33, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::The Dragon Slash build i mentioned was voted at least good if nor great if i remember correctly. There is another Dragon Slash build, but i would not term it superior. With the other build you simply cannot spam high cost (Dwarfen Headbut, Whirlwind Attack) adrenaline skills every second attack. Even if this build was seen as inferior to the only other DS based build on the wiki i still think it should have been kept around in the archive. I have the impression to many build get deleted as inferior to other build even if they have very good uses. I.E. with this DS build you could keep many hard foes (Varesh for example) in constant knockdown and deal enourmous amounts of damage. Especially the W build section lost many PVE builds that should be still around. Irkm Desmet 05:46, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::If it was vetted, then it was probably merged into a similar build. You're talking about the DSlash/Brawling Headbutt/Steelfang Slash SY spammer, right? --71.229 05:47, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I think this is the build i'm talking about. If it was merged with Build:W/any_PvE_Dragon_Slash i cannot see any indication of a discussion on the discussion page that this has happened. And even if some of the skills are mentioned in the variants section of PVE Dragon Slash are the skills in the old build it does not qualify as a variant, because you have to change nearly all skills except DS to get to the W/P build. I don't think that all builds that use the same elite are considered variants of each other. Also we should perhaps keep the merged build anyway as the discussions and original builds are often interesting in their own way. Perhaps a merged category and references to the merged builds in the favoured build would be helpfull. Irkm Desmet 05:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, I can't see any indication it was merged either. That's really bizarre. :::::I'm gonna go bug an admin about it. --71.229 06:05, 4 April 2008 (EDT) lol wut --71.229 19:15, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :The "your rating" part probably rounds to tenths, instead of hundreths. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's dildoes, I tell you. --71.229 20:59, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::I was going to get a picture, but then I thought better of it. Lord Belar 21:08, 7 April 2008 (EDT) More catagories Maby subcatagories in the types of build would be a good idea: Farming :Solo Builds ::Boss Farmers ::Mob Farmers :Team builds ::Boss Farmers ::Mob Farmers :Specialty General :NM :HM (although all builds should preform at HM levels) :Hero + you team builds etc. Also catagorizing the build based on A,B,C,D,E... is im my opinion is a bad way because on Mo and Me + R's and Rt's so I seguest changing them to Assasin, Dervish, Ele, Monk The Golden Arrow 20:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Do you want the names of builds to be Build:Warrior/Elementalist Shock Axe? ~~ 21:05, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Also-that many tags is just plain stupid. i think we should have a solo farm tag though. and possiably a HM tag (just plain HM) the rest is just overkill. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Auto-download Can someone make a thingy for the categories that lets you download every build from that category? (For example, great HA builds. I want to download all the skill templates). I mainly want to do this with all the HA, GvG, and Hero builds. As well as PvE farming. It'd be nice to have all those builds ready ^^ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.195.135.159 ( ) }. :That would be a suggestion for the Admin Noticeboard, which is linked to on the right under the picture. ~~ 15:17, 12 April 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentRatings I think when osmething is rated it should say on the Recent Ratings, "Rating Number:1-5" so we khnow when we can move it to its category as soon as possible. coment = Too short, but i gotta go.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:11, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :This is for the noticeboard... ~~ 17:30, 13 April 2008 (EDT)